Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power semiconductor device comprising a substrate and load current terminal elements.
Description of the Related Art
DE10 2014 104 308 B3 discloses a power semiconductor device system in which a plurality of power semiconductor devices are arranged in a manner stacked one on top of another. The respective power semiconductor device has electrically conductive load current terminal elements connected to the substrate. Such a power semiconductor device system is constructed very compactly and has a very small space requirement on account of this.
DE 10 2009 057 146 A1 discloses a power semiconductor device comprising power semiconductor components, comprising a pressure device, load current terminal elements, comprising a cooling device and comprising a substrate, wherein the pressure device presses the load current terminal elements against the substrate and thereby brings about electrically conductive pressure contacting of the load current terminal elements with the substrate.